Prior to the present invention, portable flooring systems have been utilized to expand the capability of arenas, gymnasiums, and other facilities to accommodate a wide range of sports, dance and other activities. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,392, issued Sep. 3, 1985, hereby incorporated by reference, is an example of such flooring systems and is drawn to a high quality multi-panel portable floor utilizing a plurality of portable panels which can be readily stored, handled and assembled by workmen with average mechanical skill.
Generally, assembly of such panels into a completed floor requires careful initial preassembly connection of one panel to the next and subsequent careful movement of the panels into a final aligned and locked in place position. This is especially the case with high quality wooden floors having interdigitated locking fingers forming finger joints at the intersection of adjacent panels.
As a general practice, such fingers, particularly those near the latch device connecting adjacent panels have to be closely observed and manually guided with care into place. This initial fitting of the innermost interlock fingers establishes the pivot point in the latch device and between panels and assures good alignment and mechanical interfit of all of the joint fingers. Such prior construction and practice importantly reduces or prevents undue damage to individual fingers as they progressively interlock with one another. Similar attention and care must be taken with such floors on disassembly to eliminate damage to the finger joints.
While such prior constructions and practices have provided for improved floors that have exceeded expectations and standards, some wear occurs at the innermost finger joints since they are material factors in establishing panel alignment and the pivot point between two panels being relatively turned into their assembled and locked position.